


Fortune Favors The Brave

by StraightShooter (MsLadySmith)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Latin, M/M, Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLadySmith/pseuds/StraightShooter
Summary: Inspired by the Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompt "Brave"





	Fortune Favors The Brave

Mycroft opens the door to his flat with a sigh.  It’s been a long few weeks away, and he’s grateful to finally be home, where he can sleep in his own bed.  He is pleasantly surprised to find Greg in the kitchen cooking.  “Smells divine,” Mycroft smiles.

Greg hangs up his coat and leads him quietly to the kitchen.  They settle in to enjoy the meal Greg has prepared – complete with wine and candlelight – with Mycroft raving about how much he enjoys it with nearly every bite.

After dinner, the two of them sit on the sofa, and Mycroft wraps his arms around his boyfriend.  “I’ve missed you,” he murmurs against Greg’s neck. 

Gentle kisses get more heated.  Fingers start working buttons as lips and tongues remind themselves of what has been missed.  Breathless, Mycroft rises to his feet, dragging Greg with him to their bedroom. 

Greg closes the door and comes up behind Mycroft, his hands spread across his pale chest.  “I’ve missed you, too… glad to have you back…” he nuzzles against the back of Mycroft’s neck.  Greg starts to slip Mycroft shirt off and comes to a sudden stop.  “This is new,” he says quietly as he traces over the elegant print on Mycroft’s shoulder blade.  “When did you get this?”

“I paid a visit to a friend in Soho before I left on my trip.”

“Oh?” Greg asked with a raised eyebrow.  “’Fortes fortuna iuvat’… Latin, right?  What’s it mean?”

“’Fortune favors the brave.’”

Greg kisses the tattoo gently.  “You’re brave and lucky, hm?”

Mycroft shivers.  “Brave to have finally told you how much I wanted you, and lucky the feeling was reciprocated.” 

Greg turns Mycroft around and cups his face.  “Luck had nothing to do with that, love,” he grins.


End file.
